


Visiting, part 2

by Jhinenjaycencia



Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Asylum, Blood, Multi, Paranoia, Punching, Sweet Letter, death by punch, family photo, mental health, oblivion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhinenjaycencia/pseuds/Jhinenjaycencia
Summary: A sequel of my previous work, where Braig is inside an asylum to heal the afternaths of his trauma. He expected to see Ansem the Wise, but this time someone special came to meet him.
Relationships: Braig & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Braig (Kingdom Hearts)/Other(s)
Series: Visiting Braig in the asylum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130501
Kudos: 1





	Visiting, part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forgotten together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193187) by [mettamaxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettamaxie/pseuds/mettamaxie). 



> I took more than an hour to write this on tumblr and no one appreciated it ;_; I hope you like it

The days passed. Braig was able to talk, but not completely yet. Still, the doctors and nurses were happy with his progress and couldn’t wait to see him get well and get discharged from the asylum. He couldn’t wait either, he was impatient to get back to the castle, return to his job as a royal guard and have a normal life again (more or less).

He was outside, in the gardens the hospital had when the announcement sounded on the speakers:

-Today is visit day. Come to the visit room to see if your families and friends are here, please.

Braig got up from the bench he was sitting and ran faster than ever to the visit room. Today, he would be able to see Ansem the Wise again, his beloved master. And now that he was able to talk again, more or less, he would apologize to him for all the things he did to him, even if it wasn’t really his fault. He was so impatient that he almost step one of the watchmen that was going to the visit room too. 

When he opened the door of the room, he tried to find his master looking at all the tables, but he wasn’t able to see him. Did Ansem abandon him? He tought twice about coming and visit him because he was still angry in the bottom of his heart? The rising feeling of anxiety and paranoia were starting to suffocate him, who tried not to cry in the middle of that bunch of people. Suddenly, a young voice greeted him:

-Hey! Right here!

The feeling dissipated when he looked to where the voice came and saw a young girl with black hair, blue eyes and a black and white dress. A small tear ran from his scarred cheek, but he quickly wiped it away. He sat down with the girl, who introduced herself:

-Hi, I’m Xion! Maybe...you don’t remember me, but I’m so pleased to finally meet you, Braig! Still...first of all, I have to give this to you-and pulled off a letter from her pocket. He opened it and read it:

“Dear Braig:

I really, really wanted to visit you again in the asylum, I swear. But it has been an unforseen. Three days ago, more or less, I woke up sick, with fever, distemper and coughing. I thought it would be temporal, but...sadly, it wasn’t. It’s because of that I’m dictating this words while Dilan puts them on this paper. I’m so sorry...

But now you’re reading this, you maybe want to know why Xion is in the asylum visiting you, don’t you? Well, a day before I got sick, her, Roxas and Lea came to the castle to visit us, because the two kids wanted to know the somebodies of their ex-partners. They reunited with Dilan, Even, Aeleus and Ienzo; and I was able to apologize to Roxas (that’s a long story, I’ll tell you when you’re back on the castle). Xion realized that it was someone left, “Xigbar’s somebody”, as she said, and asked us where were you and why you weren’t in the castle with us. We had...to tell her what happened to you: the possession, your return to the castle, the afternaths of your trauma and how we decided to send you to the asylum to help you to get better. 

Still, she wanted to meet you even if we weren’t sure that a young girl like her should go to an asylum alone. Luckily, Lea offered to go with her and Roxas joined because he wanted to meet you too. And, risking myself to sound redundant, I promise to come to the asylum and visit you when I get better.

Signed by: Ansem the Wise, governor of Radiant Garden, and your master”

Braig hugged the letter softly against his chest. At least his master couldn’t visit him because he didn’t feel so good, and wished in the bottom of his heart for Ansem getting well soon. After that he looked at Xion, who was smiling at him, and she said:

-I was so impatient to come here and meet you! The original persona of Xigbar...

Braig clenched his fist and said, with some difficulty:

-Don’t...respond...to...that name...

Xion smile’s disappeared:

-S...Sorry. I...I understand why. Ansem told us everything.

Braig nodded at that. Ansem’s letter explained it. He wanted to ask something to Xion, but he wasn’t able to find the words. Fortunately, Xion gave him a notebook and a pen:

-Zex...sorry, Ienzo told me to take these with me if I visit you-and tried to smile again.

Braig felt a bit more relaxed and, putting the letter on his pocket and taking the notebook and the pen, he started to write:

-Why were you so impatient to meet me?

Xion scratched her arm a bit and answered:

-I...I have good memories of...your nobody. Yes, he was obnoxious sometimes, but he was able to make us laugh. I don’t know which part of him was you and which was...the other guy, but I like to think I was able to meet a part of you.

Braig felt kinda touched at that, and wrote something on the notebook:

-That-he was about to write “fucking” but he controlled himself-guy who possessed me copied me to avoid suspicions. I...remember he used to call you, Roxas, and the others with nicknames. Well, that came from me.

Xion’s eyes widened in response:

-Really? You have an awesome imagination, Braig!

Braig’s cheeks turned lighly pink, and, with his own words, he said:

-T...Thank...you...

Xion smiled and Braig continued writing:

-He took that habit from me, but the nicknames he used were less imaginative. I wanted to correct him about that, but then I thought “why help him? He took everything I loved from me. He doesn’t deserve anything”.

Braig started to become nervous, but he didn’t stop writing:

-Years before becoming a nobody, right after being possessed, I had the hope that my friends would realize that they were interacting with and impostor and that I was gone. But...it never happened. It’s not their fault, that’s something I realized by myself after getting in here. It was that guy, Lu-Lux-Luxu, who was a better me than myself. However, during the twelve years I was imprisoned inside my own body, the hope I had was fading more and more, even thinking that my friends just...forgot about me...

Tears fell from his left eye, but this time at least he was just sobbing quietly, without screaming. Xion read his words silently. How sad and how familiar were his feelings to her...

-I know how you feel, Braig...

Braig looked directly to Xion, surprised and still crying:

-W...why?

Xion looked through the window and started to explain:

-I had to...go, to become a part of Sora and let him come back. Yes, it hurt me a lot to leave Roxas and Axel, but I felt that was my fate. And the price to pay is that everyone I knew and befriended, including your nobody, would forget about me...It was a really depressing experience for me...and for my friends...During the Second Keyblade War, Xehanort used me again to finally have thirteen vessels. Sora was able to take me back, to awake me and let me reunite with Roxas and (now) Lea. I was so sad for what I’ve been through until that moment, but I was happy too for meeting both of them again...-and smiled sadly. 

Braig started to sob again, this time a bit louder. Xion looked at him and, crying too, moved to hug him. Suddenly, someone punched her on the leg:

-Ouch!

Both of them turned around to see who did that. It was the little girl who was always near Braig. With her angry but quiet voice, she said:

-Don’t make my dad cry again!

Xion was surprised to that words, but Braig turned from sad to angry and, coughing a bit, he nagged the little girl:

-D...Don’t do that...again! A...Apo...logize...to...Xion!

The little girl was scared. She got used to Braig’s voice since he was able to talk again, but that was the first time he shouted at her. Trying not to cry too, she looked at Xion and said:

-I’m sorry...Do you...forgive me?

Xion smiled and patted her head softly, making Braig to relax and smile too. After that, he let the little girl to stay with them, and still crying a bit, he wrote on the notebook:

-No one deserves to go through an experience like that...You’re too young to suffer something like that...

Xion wiped away her tears and said:

-It’s ok...Now, I can have a normal life with my friends in Twilight Town. When you get better, you have to come and visit us-and smiled again.

Braig cleared his throat and said:

-I...I’d like...to...g...go.

The little girl was about to say something, but a comical scream from the outside didn’t let her talk. Another patient, with an extinguisher, was chasing Lea through the asylum gardens while Roxas was trying to stop them. Then, the little girl said:

-He believes the boy has fire on his head and wants to save him...

-I better go and help them. Thanks for the conversation, Braig. And nice to meet you again.

Braig smiled:

-Y...you...are...w...welcome.

Xion exited the visit room and the little girl hugged him again. Then, after looking at the castle through the window, he remembered that Aeleus sent him a family photo. Taking it from his pocket, he looked at it and whispered to himself:

-Soon...with the...f...five of...you...

The little girl smiled, but sadly. That would mean to say goodbye to her “father”. But the thought didn’t last too much, because another patient came closer and asked:

-What’s thaaaat?

Braig doubted a bit, but he showed the family photo to him. Taking it without asking, the other guy exclaimed-Hey, it’s youuu!-and suddenly ripped it in pieces, making Braig to go madly feral to that guy, starting to punch his face until making him to bleed. The other patients and visitors were shocked, and all the watchmen on the room had to go and stop him, and make him release the other guy. However, the other patient was already dead, with his face badly hurt and with Braig’s fists, clothes and face stained with blood. Finally, the watchmen were able to low him and take him back to his bedroom, while the doctors took the other guy’s corpse away from the room.

When Xion brought Roxas and Lea to the visit room to let them talk a bit with Braig before the visit time expired, they faced a guard in the middle of the door:

-Sorry, but visit time has ended. Go home.

Xion, worried, asked:

-What happened?

The guard didn’t know if he should tell that to a teen like Xion about the incident with the man she was talking about. Lea went ahead and said:

-You can tell me to the ear. I’m the adult of the three of us. Most of the time, at least.

The guard choked a small laugh and whispered it to Lea, whose face became white to what he was hearing. When the guard finished telling, Lea said:

-U...Understood-and then turned around to exit the asylum.

-What happened, Lea?-Roxas asked.

-It’s Braig ok?-Xion followed.

Lea stopped:

-I don’t think...he will be ok for some time. M...Maybe...I’ll tell you but...first I want to get out of here...

They were about to exit when the saw Terra checking in:

-Terra?-said the three at the same time.

-I’m here to do some therapy. I entered here voluntarly. What brings you here?

-We were visiting a friend, but...something happened and now we can’t return to the visit room again-Xion answered.

-Who is him or her? If you don’t mind I ask-said Terra.

-Well, we worked with him, well, his nobody, in the past. The others said you know him...it’s Braig.


End file.
